


Law of Universal Gravitation

by ToxxiCandy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Confusing, F/M, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Original Character(s), Slavery, Slow Burn, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxxiCandy/pseuds/ToxxiCandy
Summary: Newton's law of universal gravitationis usually stated that every particle attracts every other particle in the universe with a force which is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between their centers.Kylo Ren was very illegible to her, but then again why would a lowly slave of the First Order be able to even vaguely understand such an infinite creature? An irreverent beast god, devilish and magnetic. His will was urgent, inevitable, harsh. All of him was. Why was he so attractive to her? And why was he so familiar? He could have killed her in the blink of an eye, but still, she wanted to be near him…a small star fatally lured in the mysterious depth of a massive black hole.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The beast's lair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm the new girl on here. This is my stuff. I suck very much at summaries, but I promise, this will be interesting  
> I have a crush on Kylo Ren and I don't like the canon history, and while I was bored in quarantine...this happened. I did my best to give you all not only a steamy, tormented slow burn but also an actual plot.  
> English is not my first language and I apologize in advance for any horrible grammar / spelling mistake.  
> Thank you for reading, and if you feel like dropping me a comment it'd be very appreciated.

1 – The beast’s lair

_And the silence is so dangerous  
it’s a terrible sense of dread  
and I just try to forget  
how did we all end up dead?  
(Someone Else’s Bed - Hole)_

There it was, the darkest place in the realm of darkness that the First Order was.

The quarters of Commander Ren were a mistery as much as their owner, both something everyone only spoke of in whispers and half words, when they believed no one was listening. 

The Head of the Slaves looked downright terrified as he and the young slave girl approached Ren’s quarters, his fear increasing at every step of the long way thru the depth of the Finalizer. No one liked to be around the Commander and his Knights, unless they had a longing for a premature and probably painful death.

The girl was trying to understand where exactly they were in the Finalizer, but to no avail. Slaves usually knew the ship even better than soldiers, for they needed to move quickly thru the endless levels and sub-levels. Hardly ever a slave was lost in that labyrinth: but she definitely was now, strolling thru those dimly lit corridors she’d sure never seen before. There were no level numbers, no dock signs, nothing at all on the shiny black walls. 

The Head of the Slaves guided the girl to an automatic door, closed shut, and finally stopped there.

<< Do you know where you are? >> he harshly asked.

<< No sir, but I can guess. >>

<< And can you also guess why are you here? >> he inquired, his eyes darting nervously from the girl to the door. 

<< I… >> she cleared her throat, nervously << I suppose my services are needed by the Knights of Ren. >>

<< You are not here for the Knights, but you will obey their every order if they ever give you any. You are meant to serve Commander Ren himself. His last servant had…an accident. >> he didn’t offer any further explanation, and the slave girl suddenly remembered the Commander’s legendary tantrums, and all the thing he could do with his blade and his anger. << Commander Ren needs someone new, and it was decided you will be assigned to him. >>

She was surprised for a brief moment before reality struck. No matter her very poor servant status, which made her less than desiderable because of her history of problematic assignments and returns by dissatisfied masters: that meant she was disposable, therefore perfect for a man (if he indeed was a man) that used to kill pretty much anyone around him. There was no time to be scared by this sudden realization: the Head of Slaves was already knocking at the door, with much caution, just like a scared prey approaching the lair of the beast.

With a loud hiss, the door swung opened. The girl couldn’t help but jump back, which was rewarded with a harsh kick to her calf by the Head of Slaves.

<< Get in, you stupid thing. >> he growled, pushing her thru the open door but not daring to move from his safe spot outside, so far away from the morbid darkness just behind the door frame.

There was no other thing to do. She entered.

***

Commander Ren’s quarter were probably the weirdest place the slave girl had ever seen.

It was not the place itself – so First Order, even if a lot fancier than anywhere else she’d been aboard the Finalizer – but rather the atmosphere therein.  
A warm, suffocating dim lit air. It was so heavy, so full, almost tangible. A parfume lingered, a stingy scent, like that of something wild, something untamed. The silence was deep, but not peaceful; quite the opposite, it gave a terrible sense of dread.

The slave girl stood just in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. The quarters were totally empty, apparently. No monster hiding in the darkness to eat her alive…so she dared to move, cautiously.

The room was hexagonal, with a huge window opening just in front of the door so that she could see the galaxy shining outside. On each side of the hexagon there were doors, and the slave tried each, thus discovering the other rooms of the quarters. The last door, however, seemed to be locked; she tried the panel again, just to make sure. 

<< You are never to go in there, slave. >> said a cold, cruel, mechanical voice. 

The girl almost screamed, but she somehow managed not to. She turned, and there he was, just in the middle of the room: a towering black shape, his robes flowing around his frame. The girl had seen him before on the ship, but never so close, never just the two of them alone. She suppressed a shiver, and swiftly fell down on her knees.  
<< Yes, master. At your service. >>

Kylo Ren didn’t bother answering, but the girl could catch his reflection on the polished black floor: he was moving across the main room, pulling the cloak down his wide shoulders and casually tossing it on a chair. He sat down on the couch, and motioned for her to come closer, which she hastily did. 

For a long, dreadful moment, Ren didn’t say anything. It was difficult to understand if he was looking at her or not, underneath that mask, but she felt he was: he was evaluating her. 

<< You were sent to take care of my needs. >> he finally said thru his voice distorter, and it wasn’t a question. << You will find my daily schedule on the data pad inside your room, which is just outside my quarters. Keep to that schedule. No questions. No unnecessary talking. Am I understood? >>

<< Yes, master. At your service. >>

***

Anyone who loved to tell gruesome stories about Commander Ren’s legendary bad temper would probably have been shocked to learn he lived quite the ascetic life.

His daily life was of early awakenings, long training sessions, lots of work hours and simple meals. He also wasn’t an annoying master to the girl, especially compared to some of her past ones: he barely acknowledged her, and he didn’t have any weird or impossible requests. He just wanted her to keep clean, do his laundry and serve his meals, which he ate alone in his private room. 

He never allowed her to see him without the mask, and the girl often wondered what was he hiding underneath that cold steel. She believed him to be at least partially human, because she had seen his hands a few times, when he wasn’t wearing his gloves. 

Some of the things people said about him, however, were definitely true. The fact he radiated a dark, mysterious energy most certainly was. It was palpable around him, in some moments more than others: it was most noticeable when he locked himself in that forbidden room. Perhaps, even the stories about his uncontrollable anger were true; the girl was not eager to discover it, at least not if said anger was aimed to her. That was her main reason in keeping a low profile and obeying Commander Ren’s every order. 

He seemed quite statisfied with her, which meant she could hope to survive.

***

Kylo Ren had been gone for nine days when the Medical Official showed up to the quarters looking for the slave girl.

A mission to Dekefta, a rocky planet of the Outer Rim which held a strategic importance due to the high presence of a unique material, the Kelion, necessary for the fabrication of ionic engines for war ships. It should have been a commercial mission to treat for Kelion supplies with the most prominent dekeftian mining industries but, as the Med Off told her, there had been complications, probably linked to the Resistance. Commander Ren had been injured and, after a brief stay at the Med Bay, he would now come back to his quarters on a reduced schedule, so that he could recover. His wounds still needed to be checked on, and any problem had to be immediately referred to the Med Bay. 

The slave girl was nervous. A wounded beast was more dangerous than a sane one, and she didn’t want him to be disappointed with her by any means: so she was very careful to get prepared before his arrival, cautiously learning from the Med Off what medications were needed and how to do it. Then she spent some time remaking his bed, adding extra pillows for more comfort, and she made sure the Kitchens had received the special menu ordered by the Meds. 

When Kylo Ren returned, she was tiding up the main room. 

The door hissed, opened, and there he was: towering and majestic as per usual, but his movements somehow slower, more wary. The slave noticed that his uniform was dusty and torn in many points. He almost tripped on the stairs to the main room, and the girl found herself running to his side for help. 

<< Don’t touch me. >> he growled in his mask.

Terrified, the girl stopped mid motion. Kylo Ren slowly passed her by, heading to his bedroom and disappearing inside.

After a moment or two, she heard a low grunt and a muffled curse. Then his voice, calling:

<< Girl, come here. >>

He was sitting on his bed when she appeared on the door. He had removed his belt, which now sat on the nightstand; the lightsaber, a shiny steel cylinder, shone under the neon light. Ren took off his gloves, and the girl was so distracted by his strong, pale hands that she almost missed what he was saying:

<< I need your help, slave. I want you to help me undress and check the medications. >>

<< Yes, master. >> she whispered. 

Her heart was pouding in her chest, and she didn’t even fully understood why. She just hoped he couldn’t hear it…she approached him slowly, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was now unfastening his outer tunic, and the slave helped him pull it off. Under the garment he was wearing underneath, his body looked pretty much human; but she didn’t have much time to wonder, because Ren was now standing. 

She had never been that close to him before; he was incredibly tall, she realized, and also his body was so huge and muscular. He certainly was intimidating.

The Commander undid his trousers, but when he tried to pull it down he let out a snarl of pain. He motioned for the girl to help him, and she did with slightly trembling hands. His legs were pale and sculpted, like a Naboo marble satue. Here and there, amidst dust and dirt, cuts and bruises and even the burnt mark of a near miss blaster shot on his upper tight, partially hidden by his trunks.

Kylo Ren fell back on his bed with another growl, and the slave wondered how hurt he really was. His undergarment had a dark spot that looked a lot like a half dry pool of blood over his stomach. But, once again, her musings were cut short: the Commander’s hands were now on both sides of his helmet, and with a brief wave of shock she realized he was going to remove it. A mechanic sound, like something unlocking, a puff, and off it was. 

He was human, after all.

A young boy, much younger than she had expected. And a handsome one, of a unusual, slightly rude beauty: his face was intense, with a determined jaw and a sharp nose. He had a luscious, beautiful mane of black hairs that danced in waves around his sulky face. His eyes were equally dark, albeit shiny with an unique non-light. 

<< Don’t I look like you expected me to? >> he asked drily, and the poor slave blushed. 

She was staring, and she knew. He was a beautiful man, but it wasn’t just that. He was…somewhat familiar. It was totally stupid, and she knew that too; so she didn’t say a word on that. Probably just her brain messing with her.

<< I am so sorry, my master. I didn’t meant to stare. >>

<< But you did. >>

<< I am truly sorr -- >>

<< Nevermind. Just help me with the clothes and check the wounds. >>

She was trembling now, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Ren surely noticed, but he didn’t comment: he motioned for her to remove his undergarment, and the slave did.  
His chest was as magnificently muscular as the rest of his body, broad and toned. There were freckles on that pale skin, but it was almost unnoticeable underneath the grime and the dried blood. The only clean area was on his stomach, where the Med Officers had tended to a huge blaster wound, now sealed by the waterproof SynthSkyn. 

<< Master, you should take a bath. >>

<< I can’t. Have you ever been hit by a blaster, slave? Better not. >> he groaned, clenching his theet. << It hurts like crazy…it burns the muscles, when you are hit. My whole abdomen is on fire, and so is my back. I would probably just collapse.>>

<< I can help you, master. >> she said, and kriffed at herself a second after. 

He gave her a sharp look, a twitch at the corners of his full, luscious lips.

<< What makes you think I would allow you to?>>

Something in her brain just electrocuted. That must have been it, or else she couldn’t explain the exchange that followed:

<< Someone has to help you without getting killed. >>

<< What makes you think I wouldn’t kill you? >>

<< I checked the stats of all your other slaves on the data pad. I’ve been here for a month, I outlived all of them. I have hope. >>

A quick, sharp smile on his lips. Just like a comet shooting across the blackest skies, nothing but a glimpse. Perhaps he would have laughed, in another time, in another story. In this one, Ren couldn’t; but his dark eyes where shining viciously. 

<< Prepare my bath, slave. >>

The girl almost ran to the bathroom, her legs shaking. She had been returned for less by her past masters, and with this one she’d probably put her own life at danger. She still had no idea why, oh why, did she speak to him that way, with such confidence, with such familiarity. He was the danger. 

Meanwhile, the danger was slowly strolling thru the bedroom and into the bathroom, where the slave had filled the black marble bathtub with steamy hot water. She kept her eyes down low as Ren slowly pulled off his boxers, with more than a groan of pain; she didn’t dare to lift her eyes until the lapping told her he was now inside the bathtub.  
Commander Ren was looking at her, his face now back to the usual unreadable expression. But the gleam still lingered in those dark eyelids.

It was not unusual for a slave to help their master bathing, and the girl knew what to do. It still took her quite a while to collect the courage needed for taking the sponge and the scented oils, and then approaching the tub.  
Still under the pircing gaze of Ren, the slave knelt beside the tub, let a few drops of oil on the sponge, and started to rub his back, prudently avoiding the patches of SynthSkyn. 

<< Slave, do you have a name? >>

<< No, master. I was born a slave under the First Order, and people like us don’t get official names nor ID numbers. >>

He looked right at her with attention, as if he was seeing the slave for the first time ever. There was nothing special about her: quite short, quite rotund, fair skinned, long red hairs. It was the very same shade of red of a star he hadn’t seen in a long, long time – actually, it was a memory from a former life, when he was a wholly different person. He forbid his mind to go down the muddy path of the past.

<< You need a name. What about Gliese? >>

<< Gliese? >>

<< It’s a star from…from a place you don’t know. >> he said, and this time there was no beam in his eyes but rather like a flash of deeper black, a cold nothingness. 

The girl now named Gliese went on with her ministrations, carefully washing any trace of dirt, blood and sweat off his broad back, massaging the sore muscles on his back. Ren sighed; it looked like she was actually managing to make him feel better.  
Gliese moved to his chest, her hands trembling a bit. Once again, Kylo Ren didn’t notice or didn’t care. Perhaps he was just used to have scared, shivering people around him.

<< True enough. Do I scare you? >>

The slave almost lost her grip on the sponge, her greyish-green eyes wide open. She’d heard before that Commander Ren could read inside minds, but she had never believed it to be more that a myth born out of the visceral fear he evoked. 

<< I cannot read minds the way you are thinking of right now, it’s not automatic. >> he said, leaning his back against the tub, eyes shut << Force users can indeed perceive thoughts and, if needed, they can even enter your mind. But not all the time. Normally I need to focus on that…I didn’t do it on purpose, now. I was just relaxing, expanding my perceptions, and your thought happened to be in the way. >> his deep eyes darted open, focusing on her << So, do I scare you, Gliese? >>

She considered lying, but somehow she figured he’d know if she did. 

<< Yes, and no. You are Kylo Ren, and I would be downright stupid if I were not scared by you. Also…I am not as scared as I was before being assigned to this duty. I don’t know, maybe darkness is scarier if you are afar from it, in broad daylight. Once you get in, you’re still scared, but at least you know what creeps in there. >>

Much to her horror, he seemed displeased with her words. The tidal wave of his anger was almost touchable, and she could hear it crack in the warm air of the wash room just as the electricity before a storm. Kylo Ren clenched his fist, theet gritted, and shook his head violently:

<< You know nothing about darkness, girl, trust me. >> he roared, and the slave was sure he would hurt her, perhaps kill her.But he didn’t. He just irately gestured her to go, to leave him, and Gliese did, faster than she could, her confused heart heavy in her chest.


	2. Contact

2- Contact

_Let it all out n’ scream it n’ shout  
I let you in on everythin’  
yer heart desire burning on the dark side  
of the wild side  
[Breakin’ The Chainz – Crashdiet]_

Kylo Ren was back to his usual, distant, cold self. He was just like a black hole, the slave girl mused: massive, dense, black, mysterious. And terribly attractive.  
She kept her profile low at all times, doing her chores in silence, trying not to disturb the beast. Commander Ren was gone most of the time, even with a reduced schedule, but whenever he was in his quarters, Gliese had a constant feeling of being watched. Of being scrutinized. 

He hadn’t talked to her in days.

It was the evening cycle. The Finalizer’s constant, loud turmoil was slowlyn decreasing to a low buzzing, the distinctive sign of all activities being reduced to the minimum. Kylo Ren was in his bedroom, and the slave should have been doing something else, but all of a sudden she felt the urge to check on him.

The automatic door swung open when she approached it. She was expected, or so it seemed. 

Commander Ren, dressed in a black tunic and matching training trousers, was on the armchair, the pad in his hands. She stopped on the door frame, her eyes low, obediently waiting as any good slave was supposed to. 

And he chuckled.

<< I checked your stats, Gliese. From the looks of it, you are quite not the good, quiet, obedient slave you have been to me. Not at all. >>

The redhead blushed, coyly rising her eyes on him underneath trembling eyelids. 

<< I…I figured being a good slave would help me survive you. >>

<< A considerate thought. >> he replied with the flash of a smile on his full lips << But why didn’t you take such precautions with your previous owners? >>

<< None were the wild side of the Dark Side, master. >>

He considered her words for a moment, tilting his head to the side so that a raven lock of wavy hairs fell in front of his eyes, shining so brightly, so dangerously.

<< Still. They could have you reformed. They should have. How can you still be here, girl? >>

Commander Ren was right. No other slave she knew of had ever survived being turned in or being reported, and she had had both. 

<< How did you manage, Gliese? Did you… earn someone’s favor to be spared? >>

The poor girl blushed again, turning an even brighter shade of red this time, and frantically shook her head no.

<< I am not… I am not suit for that, master. >> she stuttered, not daring to look at him << I don’t seem to…to be of interest to any man….>>

<< Men don’t need to be interested to indulge in sex with their slaves. >>

<< But that’s not what happened to me! >> she almost screamed, taking a few step towards her puzzling new master, who was still intensely staring at her. << Listen, master, I really don’t know…I’m sure you’d know if I were lying, wouldn’t you? And I am totally not. I have been turned in and reported, it’s right. And I haven’t been reformed, that is right too. But I don’t know how it happened, don’t have a clue. >>

Ren didn’t say anything for a while, for an incredibly long while: he was just looking right at her, perhaps right thru her. Gliese felt a weird sensation, that of invisible, volitive fingers, pushing and pulling and rummaging inside her head. As uncomfortable as it was, she did not sway: she offered her very mind to her master, clenching her teeth at the unpleasant sensations. Finally, the invisible fingers were gone, and Kylo Ren fell back on his chair. 

<< No, you are not lying. Now I know. Come here, Gliese, sit. >>

Bewildered, the girl did as she was told, cautiously taking a sit in the other armchair. The man was very illegible to her, but then again why would a lowly slave of the First Order be able to even vaguely understand such an infinite creature? An irreverent beast god, devilish and magnetic. 

<< Tell me what happened, Gliese. >>

<< It’s in the files, master. >>

<< I want you to tell me. >>

His will was urgent, inevitable, harsh. All of him was. In a flash of bumbling thought, she wondered why he was so attractive to her. He could have killed her in the blink of an eye, but still Gliese wanted to be near him…a small star fatally lured in the mysterious depth of a massive black hole.

<< My first master was a lieutenant aboard a Star Destroyer. I stayed for a few months, maybe eight…he wasn’t happy with me. I…I wasn’t too good. I broke things in his quarters. I forgot to check the schedule, sometimes. Didn’t remember to collect his uniform from the Laundry Department. He would always berate me, he would beat me even. He decided he had enough of me, and eventually turned me in on the ground of unsatisfactory service. I was detained for a while in the Slave Dock’s prisons, and I should have been reformed but…I was not. >>

Ren nodded. 

<< A shortage of slaves. That’s why you weren’t reformed. One of our slave farm planets was lost due to a Resistence sponsored rebellion, and all reformations were stopped. What next? >>

<< I served a Stormtrooper squadron. It was a punishment, you know…to be sent with a squadron all around the galaxy, often in war territories. It can be rough. And….and some of the troopers, you know…>> she choked on her words, and the Commander went on for her:

<< Some of the troopers like to get their pleasure from the slaves. But that didn’t happen to you, right?>>

Gliese shook her head no, pulling a tangled lock of red hairs behind her ear and shooting him a quick, confused look. 

<< They… they mostly ignored me. Actually, they ignored me so much that I was…I was left behind during a squad transfer. So I had to report to the local Head of the Slaves for failed assignment, and I was once again scheduled for reforming. I know I was, I had seen the symbol for the planned reformation next to my name on the Head of Slaves’ pad. But then…then the base we were in was attacked. >>

<< Tell me the name of the base. >>

<< It was on Terbreh, not far from the Corell-- >>

<< I know. I remember. That was a vicious attack, the base was almost entirely destroyed. I thought there were no survivors. >>

<< Very few, masters. A handful of troopers, a sergeant, a med officer and me. I was the only one with no sever injuries, just a few broken bones and some cuts and bruises. I was back in service after a week or so, and by then the reformation mark was no more near my name. >>

Again, he nodded. He looked much focused, as if he was trying to make sense of that odd situation, fingers intertwined in his lap. 

<< I suppose they couldn’t collect all of the slave administration files from the Terberh base. It’s not daily saved to the central First Order server, it being not as crucial as military or personnel information. And then, what? >>

<< Considering my low service status, I should have been deployed to some remote planetary base, to the service of low ranking soldiers, or maybe troops. But I was moved to the Finalizer, and put at your service the very next day. >>

Kylo Ren was baffled, as a sharp curve on his dark brows revealed. He was not one to be easily lost, Gliese had no doubts on that; yet, he looked quite puzzled right now. And so was she, not only because they were cross examining her totally absurd history as a First Order servant, but also because of a timid, crippling sense of acquaintance she felt deep inside, as if it was not so unusual for her to be sitting in the Commander’s private room, so close to him, so close…and yet not close enough.   
She tried to erase those delirious thoughts. If he were to do his dark magic again, what would he think, what would he do…She did not want to find out, and at the same time, she did. 

But the beast was quiet now, silently sitting in his chair, one pale, strong hand cupping his chin while the other tapped restlessly on the chair. 

He was beautiful, Gliese suddenly realized. He was beautiful in a obscure, twisted, dangerous, deranged way. He was like a dark moon, and she, just like the tide, was undeniably, inevitably, attracted to him. 

It was insane. 

A sudden movement by Kylo Ren pushed Gliese’s mind away from those foolish thoughts. He shifted in his armchair, and gave out a faint yelp of pain. She jumped on her feet, abruptly remembering he was still recovering from his injuries, and secretly so grateful for that urge which could help her not to focus on silly silly contemplations.

<< My master? May I do something to ease your pain? >>

Commander Ren gestured her no, still trying to accommodate himself on the chair. His muscular shoulders were so stiff and sore, she could tell it from how carefully he moved.   
And the sentence was out of her mouth before she could help it. 

<< My master, do you want me to massage your shoulders? >>

Silence, once again. That heavy, intense silence Gliese had never heard anywhere but with him, all around him, perhaps even inside his soul. That dreadful silence. 

He stood up, his height as immense as his presence, and walked to a little stool. He took off his tunic, carelessly throwing it aside, and then sat down. He didn’t spoke a word, but she understood, and slowly walked right behind him, her small hands trembling faintly. 

The girl’s hands were warm and gentle on his rigid shoulders, and Kylo let out a small sigh of contempt when she started to softly touch him, lightly pulling at the muscles. He doubted she had done it before; she wasn’t the kind of slave girl to evoke such desires in a master: she wasn’t a pleasure slave, not the right body, not the right voice. But, somehow, she knew how to touch him, where to push, where to caress, where to linger. Kylo threw his head back, leaning against the sweet curves of her breasts. She lost her breath for a second, but did not stop her nurtures, now massaging the strong muscles at the base of his sinewy neck. He could feel the warmness of her breath on his face, and behind his closed eyes, he envisioned the flush now surely coloring her pale cheeks. 

Gliese’s body scent had something familiar to Kylo, but he could not figure out what exactly. It was delicate, almost nonexistent, a faint smell like that of spring rain and timid blossoms of red roses underneath the pale sun.   
The tip of her fingers were now delicately touching the hard line of his jaw. Kylo didn’t even remember the last time he had been touched like that, and he had no idea why was he letting her do so right now.

But he didn’t move, and Gliese didn’t stop.

The girl’s heartbeat was like a thunderstorm inside her chest. Wide eyed, she looked at the enigmatic beast now lying in abandon against her breasts, at the cryptic beauty of his lineaments. He could have been a prince, he sure was elegant enough. Were there dark princes in fairytales? She didn’t remember. But she wished there was one in hers. 

Unexpectedly, Commander Ren opened his eyes and stared right in Gliese’s. He lift his big, strong hands – sure the hands of a killer beast, but so gentle and warm when he put it on hers, stopping her. 

<< Thank you, Gliese. >>

He had never thanked her before, she realized, as she graciously nodded and offered him a coy smile. Her lips were pouty and pink, noticed Kylo. He still had his big hands on hers, and when he finally moved away, she instantly missed that touch. 

<< Prepare my bed, Gliese. I want to rest. >>

He disappeared inside the refreshers, and the slave girl did as he ordered, trying to calm her hastened breath, trying to stop the tremor of her hands, still boiling hot from the contact whit his freckled skin. She had no idea what was going on in his head, but now she wasn’t sure about her own either. 

Kylo Ren had yet to re-emerge from the refreshers when she was done with his bed, and Gliese left his bedroom in silence, not daring to even looking back. 

Her room was right outside his quarters, but she didn’t want to go there. She didn’t want to be far from the beast, from the black hole…he would devour her, Gliese understood that, but still she couldn’t force herself to run away. 

She spent the rest of the night cycle in Commander Ren’s hall, half asleep on the couch, her confused mind a turmoil of doubts, unspeakable desires, appalling fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, we're getting started.  
> Thank you for reading and please, give me feedback.


	3. Disturbances

4 - Disturbances

_Oh, it’s gets dark, it gets lonely  
on the other side from you  
I pine a lot, I find the lot  
Falls through without you  
[Wuthering Heights – Kate Bush]_

The silence crept back in between them, as thick and heavy as it had been before. Most of the time there were no words at all, but there seemingly was no need for it anyways. Kylo Ren didn’t ask her anything, but Gliese apparently knew what he needed her to do.   
He would wake up to the scent of kaf on his nightstand in the morning. Very strong and very dark, pretty much like him, but, unlike him, also very sweet, two spoonful of sugar.   
Gliese was always in the hexagonal hall when he exited his bedroom, a Commander ready for another day of tedious duties. And she always smiled to Kylo, uncaring that it was impossible to discern if he had noticed it at all, since he was wearing his helmet. At times, she liked to imagine he, perhaps, smiled back.  
When the day cycle shifted into the evening one, Kylo would be back. No matter if he was early or if he was late: the girl was there anyways, and hot water was in the bathtub. Once he had sunk into that blissful steamy bath, Gliese appeared with a sponge and scented oils – just like that bizarre first time – and, keeling down on the cold floor, she washed and massaged his body, with the loving obeisance of a priestess to a terrible pagan deity.   
Anytime he was sore, Kylo just sat on the stool. She would appear behind him, wrapped up in her scent of spring rain and blossoms, and her hands were always so gentle and warm, like the first ray of sunshine on a tired face after an endless winter.   
Kylo did not think too much about it. He tried not to. There was nothing strange in letting oneself be pampered by a caring, loving, submissive slave, right? Kriff, probably everyone on the Finalizer with a rank above Squad Leader had their own slave for stuff like that. No need to overthink it.   
But every so often, Kylo wasn’t so sure about it.   
The thing that bothered him the most was how fast, how sudden, he had felt at ease with the girl. Gliese felt familiar, as if he’d long known her, her shy little smiles, the peculiar shade of grey in her eyes, the touch of her hands, the scent of her skin.   
But he could not, he would not, loose his mind over futile things such this. The Supreme Leader would have been extremely displeased if he did, and rightfully so: thus, Kylo did not think about it.

***  
General Hux was unpleasant at every time of the day, but somehow even more so in the early morning. He must know, for that was his favorite hour to summon the Commander.  
Nonetheless, Kylo Ren was always late to the appointments; and by the time he showed up, the General was almost fuming. 

<< Ren, it’s 8.40 A.M. >> he sneered << You were expected at 8.00 >>

<< Training duties, General. >> the towering black figure answered with his mechanical voice, totally uncaring of the other’s palpable fury. 

<< Whatever. You are expected to leave today at 5.00 P.M. You will head to Lenore, in the Usherian system, by direct order of the Supreme Leader. There have been issues with the locals, they seem…reluctant to accept the First Order as a business partner. >>

<< Naturally, your man on site were not able to solve the issues alone. As per usual. >>

Hux’s face twitched unpleasantly and he shot a venomous look at the Commander. 

<< Ren, I will not tolerate your disrespect towards my men. If the diplomatic solution had not been preferred, they would -- >>

<< I want you to take care of some things before I leave. >> the cold voice interrupted the tirade, which only seemed to make the furious General even more angry:

<< I am not your servant Ren! It’s utt->>

A casual wave of a leather gloved hand, and the soldier could not speak anymore: his throat was crushed under an invisible hand, cruel and terribly strong. 

<< Prepare my ship. I will take with me 5 Stormtroopers with full armory. My slave will come with us. Dismissed, General. >>

And with that he disappeared in a twirl of black robes, while the outraged General fell to the floor, coughing and panting, absolutely indignant. 

***  
The girl didn’t comment when Kylo ordered her to get ready to leave, but he could tell from the way she looked at him how grateful she was that he hadn’t just let her behind.  
Anyway, there was no time to think about that.

Gliese took care of the preparations, silent and efficient, as he sat in his private room meditating. He tried to focus, but the girl’s mind was uncommonly loud that day, and often her messy thoughts on stuff to pack and things to do interrupted him. But once, maybe twice, there were other thoughts…full of desire, full of longing.

He was not sure on why he had ordered the slave to accompany him.

For sure, he enjoyed her devoted care. And, deep inside, he also enjoyed the confusion he could induce in her, a sticky mess of thoughts, lust, fear, desire, confusion…and a faint but ever present sensation of acquaintance, understanding even. 

She was ready to go when he left his private room, obediently waiting for him. 

***  
<< Have you ever been to the Usherian System? >>

Gliese let out a faint scream at the sudden sound of the cracking mechanical voice just behind her shoulders. She hadn’t heard Master Ren enter the room at all, as busy as he was with trying not to get space sick. 

He was standing in the door frame, the mask fixed upon her, awaiting for an answer.

<< I…I haven’t master. I haven’t travelled very much at all. >>

Kylo pushed on the command and the automatic door closed, separating them from the troopers, sitting on the benches in the main compartment. He took a sit on the bunk, and the familiar clack and hiss revealed he was going to remove his helmet. 

<< It’s a strange system. >> he said, his deep, low voice like a velvet caress on the girl’s skin. She focused on his words, moving her mind away from such an inappropriate thought. << There are three main planets, Lenore being the main one. All are quite repugnant, nothing but swamps, putrid lakes, pale gloomy forests. There were three suns once, but millions of years ago they were destroyed in some kind of natural catastrophe. So, now it’s always night. >>

<< Why were you sent there, master? >>

<< Fossil carbon. It’s vital to the First Order business, both as a component for industrial processes and as a commercial good. We need a contract with the Lenorians, to guarantee the carbon supplies. >>

It was cold in space, and she shivered in her light overalls, the standard clothing for servants. Or maybe she was this could because of the space sickness. Gliese tried to keep her mind away from the discomfort by talking to him. She needed that soothing voice. 

<< How are the Lenorians? >>

<< As peculiar as their homeland. They have evolved and adapted to a life in constant darkness. Their skin is modified to absorb the dim light and they -- >> he stopped, his intense black eyes set on her face. << You are unwell. >>

Gliese gave him a weak smile, shaking her red head no. 

<< It’s nothing, master. I am just a bit prone to star sickness, but I will soon - >>

A sudden movement, and Kylo bent towards her, his gloved hands on her shoulders. They were so close now, so terribly close. Mere inches from her pale, almost petrified face and his, calm, restful, severe. His eyes were so dark, like empty skies from which unspeakable calamity had erased all of the stars, all of the light. 

**Just relax, Gliese.**

His voice, so obscure and mellow, was now inside the slave’s head. She hadn’t noticed how tense she was before he told her, and she inhaled deeply and then exaled, and her body relaxed under his hands. She could smell him now. Rich, intense, intoxicating, musky and stingy, and somewhat wild. He smelled like cinnamon and orange.

There was a pression, gentle but demanding, in Gliese’s mind. It was him, of course: a vast spot of attractively intense nothingness, knocking at her very core. She let him in, and for a while the mere presence of him was enough to almost make her faint. Kylo, however, did not let it happen. He was there a moment, and gone the following – and so was the sickness. 

***

Lenore was exactly as Kylo Ren had told Gliese: damp, dark and slightly disgusting. A grey fog, seemingly perpetual, exhaled from the swamps and slithered everywhere, to the point anything was hardly distinguishable in the faint nocturnal light. A distinct smell of putrid, rotten things lingered in the air. 

The Commander’s shuttle, personally piloted by him, landed in the vast stone courtyard of a huge palace, erected upon a rocky spur that towered on a massive, silent lake: the Lenorian State Palace, residence of the Governor.

It was not the place for a slave girl, and she knew it, even though he hadn’t told her. That was also why he appreciated her so: she understood what she was, she knew her place. And she unquestioningly disappeared into Kylo’s assigned rooms, her green eyes giving him a silent goodbye. Well hidden underneath, but still clear to his piercing sight, a mute regret for the hours of loneliness she had ahead. Hours she’d surely spent longing for him, wishing for him. 

Kylo Ren didn’t want to think about that.

***

The Leonorian Governor wasn’t much more pleasant than his home planet. As all natives, he was very tall and thin, with disgustingly long knobby fingers. His whole complexion was in shades of gray and white, and slightly fungal. His hairs, long and messy, definitely looked like hyphae.   
Kylo didn’t like him at all, nor did he like the endless number of dignitaries and politicians the Governor introduced him to, during that tediously long reception in his honor. 

Usually, he knew better than rushing things. Diplomacy was a very fine art, one he’d patiently learnt from the secure guidance of the Supreme Leader himself, and never once he had failed to follow its cryptic path of courtesies, small talk, cunning words. 

When the Governor approached him again, this time mercifully alone, Kylo lowered his mechanical voice to a whisper:

<< Beg your pardon, Governor Dupin, but I would like to inquire when could we discuss the supply of fossil carbon for our industries. >>

The other gave him a slanting smile, revealing revoltingly toothless gums. 

<< Commander Ren, such intense matters should not be discussed in this environment. >>

The Lenorian was right, and Kylo knew it; still, his words irritated him and he had to dominate himself into keeping a calm, controlled voice. 

<< Sure not, Governor. Perhaps we could move to a more suitable one? >>

<< See, Commander, the decisions you are asking us to take aren’t to be taken lightly. Sure it cannot be as quick as the First Order seems to expect.>> replied Dupin coldly << We have been pressured many a time…>>

The negotiation had been going on for months, and Kylo knew it. It was pretty clear that the Leonorians fully intended on taking maximum advantage from their fossil carbon veins, and that surely was their main reason not to be too quick in accepting their offer: they obviously wanted to obtain a higher price for the goods.   
Either that, or they didn’t want to give their carbon to the First Order because they intended it for someone else…like the Resistance. 

He felt a violent wave of anger, but hide it in a clenching and unclenching of his fists. It was vital to obtain a pacific solution: the Usherian system was the only known source of fossil carbon in the galaxy, and they could not go for a military solution. The risk to destroy all fossil carbon veins was too high. 

<< I understand, Governor. >> he replied thru clenched teeth, the voice filter giving is already altered voice an even crueler vibe. 

The Lenorian nodded graciously, his wide light gray eyes darting thru the packed room. Kylo could sense his uneasiness. Truth be told, the whole palace reeked of nervousness, fear, confusion. Something was going on in there, something potentially dangerous.   
He expanded his mind, focusing on the elusive vibe. The Governor’s mind was shielded, which wasn’t unusual for high ranking politicians; but a wave of discomfort and fear clearly echoed from him. Kylo sensed his desperate need for a solution, so to keep the discontent of his population at bay. 

**I wonder when he’ll come back…**

Under the mask, Kylo’s eyes widened with surprise. He was focusing on the Lenorian in front of him, but the voice of the slave girl resounded in his head, as strong and clear as if he was set on her. He isolated Gliese’s voice with his unshakable will.

To no avail.

**I must be going crazy. Why am I thinking about him this way? He’s so beautiful…so daunting…**

An image flashed in his minds from the girl’s. Just a quick scene, probably lasting mere seconds, but enough to make him suddenly flustered and uncomfortable, like he hadn’t been since probably years. Gliese in his arms, naked and trembling, as he embraced her, tightly enough to shorten her breath. 

That little, impudent girl…

Kylo was abruptly pulled back to reality when Governor Dupin, after a quick look around, closed the distance between them. The Lenorian talked quickly, his voice nothing more than a dim whisper: 

<< There will be an official encounter tomorrow, with the representatives of the major mining companies. We need to talk in private before that. Meet me when this is over, down at the lake terrace. >>

Moments later, the Governor was gone to greet two Lenorian ladies, covered from head to toe in shiny silver jewelry. 

***

A loud creaking from the heavy wooden door made the slave girl jump to her feet from the deck chair she’d been laying, half asleep. 

<< Master… >>

Kylo Ren didn’t answer, swiftly removing his helmet and throwing it on the nearest console table. Gliese’s eyes were shining, and when he extended his perception he felt the turmoil inside her. The same that, from time to time, had popped uninvited inside his mind for the whole evening. 

<< Master, do you want me to prepare your bath? >> she asked sweetly.

Surprised, he unexpectedly realized he did want her to. He did want to abandon himself to the slave’s deferent care, to the soft touch of her little hands. So calming, so usual. Like something he’d been missing for years, while having no idea he was. 

But there was no time for that.

<< I must leave again, Gliese. >>

<< Why? >>

Kylo frowned at her question, and the girl blushed and darted, hit by the realization she had just openly questioned her master’s decisions. She tensed when he approached her, as if she was expecting to be hit; but Kylo did not hit her at all, rather touching her cheek for a moment, like an awkward caress.

<< Business matters. >> he grabbed his lightsaber, fastening it to the belt, and then turned to look at her: << When I’m back, I need to talk to you, Gliese. >>

The girl was scared, and it didn’t take a Force user to sense that. She was trembling, looking at him with desperately hungry, pleading eyes. But when she spoke, Kylo was stunned:

<< Master, I want to come with you. Please. >>

Of course, he didn’t answer. He headed to the door, but the slave’s small hand pulled on his arm, stopping hid mid step. 

Ren would kill her, she knew it. He sure looked like he was going to, his chestnut eyes literally burning on her skin as he looked at her, speechless. But, as afraid as she was,   
Gliese had to give in to the urge of stopping him, a frantic, crazed urge deep inside, an urge she didn’t understand.

Once again, Kylo Ren didn’t react to his strange slave girl’s antics. He pulled away from her grip, firmly yet kindly, and went to the door. He stopped there, one hand already on the handle, to look back at Gliese:

<< Stay here, Gliese. I order you to. Understood? >>

Slowly, the redhead nodded. 

<< I will talk to you when I’m back. It won’t take long. >>

And with that he was gone, a dark figure merging with the darkness outside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing more of what I have done to this point, and hoping it will interest more people now that we're in action :)  
> Please, drop me a comment if you liked this. It would mean a lot.  
> Thank you!


	4. Urges

4- Urges

_Push me far away  
Know you’ve got me disobedient  
I’m waiting  
I’m waiting for you  
Why are you afraid?  
Why don’t you wanna save me?  
[Urges – Lastlings]_

The lake lied still underneath the nocturnal sky. A faint light at the horizon revealed the five moons of Lenore were to rise soon.   
A stone terrace extended from a grey sand beach to the pitch black motionless water. There was no one in sight, not a sound. A persistent veil of fog twirled around the terrace, gathering around the skeletal ashen trees near the shore. 

Kylo Ren wandered thru the darkness as if he was darkness himself. The Governor of Lenore didn’t see him coming, not until he was close enough to cut him in half. Luckily for the Governor, Ren didn’t seem interested in doing so. Yet.

<< Governor. I suggest you hastily explain the reasons behind this meeting. >> the chilling mechanical voice ordered.

A wave of fear erupted from the Lenorian, but he tried to keep his dignity:

<< I needed to talk to you somewhere privately. This area is safe, as you’ve seen there is just one access from the palace to this terrace. I put two guards there, they will signal anyone approaching. >>

<< Why such care? >>

<< I…I don’t trust the Miners Guild. >> replied Dupin, his nervous ghostly eyes going from the towering black shape of Ren to that of the Palace above. << I am not much appreciated by the Guild, lately. Some members find my actions and decisions in managing our carbon trafficking quite unsatisfactory . >>

There it was. Suspect, treason, fear…just as Kylo had sensed since the very first moment on that disgusting swamp planet. Well, it would just make things easier for him.

<< I am not interested in Lenore’s political battles, Govenor. >>

<< Of course not, Commander. But I am, obviousy. And if you could…well, if you and your forces could help me with my interests, perhaps I could help you with yours. >>

<< I’m listening, Governor. >>

The Lenorian cleared his throat nervously:

<< Do you happen to know anything about the Lenorian government, Commander Ren? The Governor is elected by a Council of Equals, apolitical and non-party. Since when the carbon commerce has become our main sustenance, the Miners Guild has interfered with the elections, corrupting the Equals and buying their votes. Clearly, since they are not satisfied with my actions, my chances of being re-elected at the end of my term are very slim. If the First Order could guarantee my well being and assure my re-election, I could simply ignore the Miners Guild opinion on the inadequacy of your commercial offering and approve it anyways. >>

<< That sure can be arranged, Governor Dupin. >> said the Commander drily << It will be my concern to inform the Supreme Leader of your precious collaboration, and I will take care of your personal safety as well as of your re-election >>

A toothless smile of relief appeared of the Governor’s fungal face, and he courteously nodded. Waves of anxiety and fear still flowed off him, but now entwined with pride and satisfaction. 

<< Shall we celebrate our agreement with a wrist shake, as per the Lenorian tradition? >>

Kylo had no desire to touch that tremulous white meat, but he still extended his gloved hand to the Governor. The disgusting toothless smile on his face widened as he reciprocated, outspreading his own knobby hand. 

<< Don’t touch him! >>

A loud shriek in the darkness, and a pale figure emerging from the night, viciously assaulting the Lenorian. He fell to the ground, the smaller figure clawing at him, trying to take a hold of his hand. It was Gliese, her face livid with anger.

Hurried steps approached from the stairs to the Palace, and five Lenorians in full armory appeared, blasters in hand. Kylo ignited his lightsaber, a red blaze in the foggy darkness, and in the blink of an eye two Lenorians were dead.

One of the others shouted, pointing to the terrace ground where Gliese and the Governor were still rolling around, both kicking and screaming. He tried to aim at the girl, which awakened a dull anger in Kylo’s chest: he waved his hand, and the blaster fell from the Lenorian’s grip, exploding in a million of pieces.   
The buzzing lightsaber cut thru the darkness, thru the meat. The air was filled with the smell of blood and anger, and the remaining three guards lied lifeless on the damp ground. The Governor, now locked in a Force hold, sat motionless on the terrace floor. Gliese, flustered and out of breath, legs unsteady, was eying him up with hate:

<< He has a needle, master. >> she growled << There, on the silver bracelet on his wrist. >>

Kylo went over to the Lenorian, and carefully examined the bracelet. She was right: a minuscule needle, almost invisible, protruded from the otherwise smooth silver ornament. 

<< Is it poisoned? >> Ren’s mechanical voice steadily asked.

<< Yes. >> snarled Dupin, a savage hatred burning in his ghostly eyes. 

<< Treason. >> the Commander barked << I had been sensing it all night long. >>

<< And yet, you almost fell for it! >> retorted the Lenorian, and he was right. It angered Kylo even more than that foolish attempt at his life, and he pushed his lighsaber forward in blind fury, stopping so near to the other’s body that he could feel the tip of the blade burning his skin.

Death by slain, however, would have probably been preferable to what Ren did to Dupin. He invaded his mind in full force, in full fury, ravaging in search of plots, plans, names. When he was done, the former Governor of Lenore was nothing but a corpse on the terrace floor.

***

Alone in her Master’s room, Gliese sat still on the cold floor, hands clutched in her lap. 

Kylo Ren had her escorted back there by a Stormtrooper. He did not speak to her, he did not acknowledge her. He didn’t even look at her.   
She had no idea how long she’d been sitting there, aching and waiting. The Stormtrooper was outside, guarding the door; she heard his plate armor screech and crack whenever he changed position. Her mind was feverish with confusion and doubt, and she felt on the verge of fainting. 

Nothing of what had happened in the last hours made sense to Gliese, nothing at all.

She felt his presence before she even heard his imperious steps approaching. That intense darkness, lingering on the edge of her very mind…

<< Dismissed >> ordered his electric voice, and she heard the Stormtrooper’s boot clacking, and then his steps fading down the corridor.

Kylo Ren entered the room, locked the door, and tuned to slave girl, still fixed on the floor. She didn’t falter under his scrutiny. He gave out a sigh, and the voice distorter turned it to something feral, like the whimper of a tired beast. He seemed tired and confused, even behind his inhumane mask, and Gliese felt relieved when he finally lift his hand to unlock it. 

She welcomed the sight of his glorious black mane, a dark frame to the sharp angles of his face. Shiny deep brown eyes underneath frowned brows, ardently looking at her. Trying to understand. He was somewhat angry at her, as a nervous twitch of his full mouth gave out. He rudely pulled his gloves off.

<< Why were you down at the lake? I told you to stay here. >> he roared << How did you know he had a needle in that bracelet? >>

She lowered her head, hiding behind the red curtain of her hair. 

<< I don’t know, master. >>

<< You don’t know? >> he roared again, approaching her in big, furious strides. << Tell me now, or I will search your mind like I did to the Governor. >>

The slave was clearly terrified, trembling from head to toe. She lifted her green eyes on him in a desperate look:

<< Master, please. I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t understand. >>

But Kylo Ren was way too furious right now to listen to the supplication, and in a swift move he was down on his knees in front of her, his cruel hands squeezeing her shoulders, forcing her to look up, straight into his eyes. 

Gliese felt his titanic darkness inside her mind, this time not as controlled as it had been before. It was like a storm of obscurity, growing bigger by the moment, invading every corner of her mind. She let out a yelp of pain, and if he hadn’t been holding her so firmly, she probably would have fainted.

He searched for answers, and found none.

Her mind was a chaotic mess, an ocean of doubts; but there was not any trace of betrayal. There was instead a deep, persistent urge that Ren examined thoroughly. Urge for him, urge to go after him. Here and there, hints of lust, of desire, deeply entwined with confusion and guilt. She knew he could see it, and a strong wave of shame came off her. And then, there was…there was something else, something very abysmal, almost unconscious, nothing but a spark. Force sensitivity.   
Kylo withdrew from the slave mind, gentler than he had been in violating it. Gliese was shaken and pale, as ghostly as the fogs of Lenore. 

<< Are you all right? >>

She just nodded, still too unstable to speak. Kylo got up, and helped her back on her feet by wrapping an arm around her waist. She had such a curvy figure…he hadn’t noticed before. It was hard to, with that dull slave overall she wore. He helped her to a pouf and watched the slave fall down on it, exhausted.  
A long moment of silence, then Gliese looked at him with anguished eyes. 

<< Something…something pushed me to disobey you, master. >> she whispered << I didn’t want to at first, but it…it was screaming in my head. It wasn’t actual words, just…just a urge. A urge to go after you. And so I did. >>

Kylo nodded, looking back at her. One of his hands, the hands of a killer, but soft and warm nonetheless, was now delicately touching a red lock of her hairs. Gliese went on, her voice dreamy:

<< I went down to the terrace. There were five guards on the stairway, I felt them. I felt their will to hurt you. They didn’t see me at all when I passed them by. You were down there, with that Lenorian. I knew he wanted to hurt you too. I saw the needle on that bracelet in my mind. >>

She paused, closing her eyes as she cocked her head to the side, to meet his hand, still entangled with her fiery locks. 

<< What was that, master? >>

<< I am not sure. >> he replied, his voice calm and deep 

<< Was it the Force, master? >>

<< Probably. But it’s working in very cunning ways with you. >>

<< How? >>

<< I feel your thoughts against my will. The Force pushes me to hear it. Apparently, it also pushed you to follow me on that terrace. >>

<< Why didn’t you sense the danger, master? >> she asked softly. By now, her own hand was on Kylo’s, her calloused finger caressing the back of hand as he toyed with her hairs.

<< I wasn’t focused. >> he answered slowly << I wasn’t focused because I heard your toughts. I heard your emotions. All of it. The things you think about me. >>

Gliese’s touch ceased. She was so embarassed, her throat clenched by the stingy sensation of shame. But, much to her surprise, Kylo’s fingers found her chin and pulled it up, and   
the slave opened her eyes again to met his piercing gaze.   
He didn’t say anything: he simply brushed his fingers against her lips, a rapid caress, a touch that tasted like blood and desire, leaving her dazed and full of desire.

The Commander moved away from his slave, running a hand thru that magnificent black mane. He was so tired. 

<< Prepare my bed, Gliese. I need to rest. We still need to fix things on this kriffing planet before we can leave. >>

She did what he told her, regaining a bit of her composure in the automatism of those gestures. At the corner of her teary eye, she could glimpse him standing in front of the window, hands behind his back. He seemed so calm, and that peaceful sensation waved off him to the slave, reassuring her.   
Once she was done, Gliese silently headed to the door. The cavernous sound of his voice stopped her mid step. 

<< You can stay. >>

Kylo didn’t turn to watch, but he could hear the slave letting out a shaky breath, the sounds of her muffled steps on the stone floor, the rattling of the couch she curled on. Inside his mind, Gliese’s presence was a faint but persistent, a pale and cold star which diminished to a mere glimmer when the slave finally fell asleep.


End file.
